


gr8(8)

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, M/M, NHL All-Star Weekend, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ovi had crazy plans for that 2015 Honda Accord. Kaner has some plans of his own. Nuge isn't happy about any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gr8(8)

Kaner leans over to Ovechkin the first chance he gets, once the cars are given out and the cameras are mostly gone. "I have a plan," he says.

Ovechkin looks interested. "Oh yes?" he says. "Good plan?"

"Definitely," Kaner says, and gives him his best wink.

***

That's how they end up crouching outside Ryan Nugent-Hopkins' hotel room door at 2:30 in the morning, with an expired credit card and a pack of bobby pins from the hotel convenience store. 

"What these are for?" Ovechkin asks, holding up the pins.

"I don't know, I saw it in a movie," Kaner says. He pokes his tongue out so he can think and fiddles with the credit card in the lock. Nothing happens.

"Let me try." Ovechkin takes the card and tries sliding it between the door and the frame. That doesn't work either.

Then, suddenly, the door opens, and Kaner almost falls flat on his face. "What the --?" asks Nuge, in his boxers, his hair all messy, and Ovechkin takes the opportunity to barrel past him into the room.

"Ha!" Ovechkin yells joyously, and races back out, nearly knocking Nuge over.

"What -- am I being carjacked?" Nuge asks. He looks like a bewildered baby deer.

"We'll give it back!" Kaner calls over his shoulder.

"No, we won't!" Ovechkin shouts.

They race down the stairs and out into the garage, where the 2015 Honda Accord of Ovechkin's dreams is waiting. Kaner leans against it, catching his breath, and says, "I hear you had crazy plans for this car."

Ovechkin beams. "Your plan was good," he says generously. "My plan, better. Get in."

Kaner does, scooting across the back seat so his back is against the other door. He's not exactly sure how this is going to work -- Ovechkin is, uh, a little more physically imposing than Kaner is -- but he's pretty sure it's going to be fun.

He's not wrong. Ovechkin climbs in and sprawls on top of him, like an overgrown puppy. "Hi," he says, with a gap-toothed grin, and kisses Kaner.

"Hi," Kaner says. He kisses back, because he's not an idiot, and gets one hand in Ovechkin's hair and the other on his ass. Hooking up with hockey players is _awesome_.

"You want blow job?" Ovechkin asks.

"Totally," Kaner says, because _duh_ , and Ovechkin moves back so Kaner can get his pants down, then swallows him down without missing a beat. "Jesus!"

Ovechkin pulls off and corrects him: "No, _Ovi_!"

"I'll call you whatever you want," Kaner says, "just --"

And Ovechkin -- Ovi -- goes back down, making a happy humming sound in his throat like he likes it, which couldn't be more up Kaner's alley if he'd fucking _asked_ somebody.

Kaner groans and tugs on Ovi's hair. "Fuck," he says, "you're so good at this." Ovi makes a noise like he agrees, sucking harder, and scrapes his short nails down the inside of Kaner's thigh, which feels _amazing_. "Yeah, fuck, Ovi, don't stop," Kaner babbles. "Don't stop, fuck -- do you swallow? I don't think Nuge wants my jizz in his car --"

"Mm-hmm," Ovi hums around Kaner's dick, and fuck, that's it for Kaner: he comes down Ovi's throat.

"My turn," Kaner says, once he's done seeing fucking stars, Jesus, and shoves at Ovi's shoulders.

"American gentleman," Ovi says, like he's a little surprised, but he lets Kaner rearrange them to get between his legs.

"Damn right," Kaner tells him, and gets down to the important business of sucking dick. Ovi's really responsive, arching up into Kaner's mouth, petting his hair, making noises that might be Russian or English or just sounds, and it's pretty great. 

He tries the nail-scraping thing on Ovi, and Ovi grabs his hand and presses it down harder -- which, cool, Kaner can work with that. He scratches harder, and Ovi moans. "Kaner," he says, and moans again, and comes. 

Fortunately, Kaner was expecting it, because he's basically a blow job god. "Thanks," he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "This was fun."

"Thanks _you_ ," OVi says, and laughs. "We have rematch when I win MVP car, yes?"

"You mean when _I_ win the MVP car," Kaner corrects him.

Ovi gasps, mock-offended. "No!" he says, and tackles Kaner -- which isn't easy in the back of a mid-size sedan.

"Yeah!" Kaner says, shoving him back. They end up half making out again, half just sort of laughing into each other's mouths, with their pants still around their knees.

That's how Nuge finds them. "Oh my _god_ ," says Nuge, loudly enough that they can hear him through the slightly steamed-up windows. "Jesus Christ, Ovi, you can have the fucking car!"

"Yeah!" Ovi cheers. "I win!"

Kaner can't do anything but lean back against the door and laugh.


End file.
